


If Wishes Were Horses

by yavannauk



Series: Hands On [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-02
Updated: 2002-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a frustrating night Lex gives in to his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Horses

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - Not mine, I couldn't afford the motor and household   
> insurance bills. I promise I'll scrub them down and give them back to   
> DC comics, the WB and anyone else who does own a slice of them   
> when I'm done with them.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's notes - With thanks to Barbara for a lightning fast beta...   
> murky bow! _VBG_  
> 

The trip to Metropolis - revisiting several of the clubs he'd frequented in his out of control teenage years - had been, ultimately, nothing but frustrating. 

Now it was early - far too early - and Lex was sitting in the soft leather driving seat of his Porsche, staring up at the shadowy shape of the mansion. The blurry outlines faded into the pale dawn sky and Lex wondered when coming back to this place had started to feel like coming home. 

He had wanted to escape the confines of Smallville the previous evening, feeling the restrictions of the small town tightening around him like a noose. So he had dug deep in his closet and found his best club clothes, dressing in them and pointedly giving Lex Luthor - respectable, if not respected, businessman - the night off. 

It had seemed like the perfect solution, but somehow it hadn't worked. Instead, Lex had managed to take Smallville right along with him into the loud, sweaty interiors of each of the clubs he'd visited. 

Without, at first, being aware of what he was doing, Lex had found his eyes sweeping over the close-packed, dancing forms, searching... After a while he'd been forced to admit that he knew exactly what he was looking for - someone tall and strong, younger than himself, with soft, dark hair. 

He had come across a few who seemed to fit the bill and allowed himself to approach them. Lex had followed the pull of the music, dancing close - though never touching - for a little while before moving on... searching again. And never finding what he needed. 

The anonymous men bore a superficial likeness to the one Lex craved, but when he got nearer, they simply weren't like Clark at all. Their eyes were too bold, too knowing. They didn't blush prettily when Lex flirted a little too obviously. And, as a result, they held his interest for only a few, brief moments. 

He wasn't in the least tempted to take any of them outside into the cool night air, to find a dark, secluded alley where they could fuck... and Lex could pretend not to notice if the name on his lips when he came was Clark's. 

All of which had added up to the reason why Lex had ended up driving back through the fading hours of the night. He'd needed to come home, to Smallville, instead of crashing in Metropolis at the penthouse as he'd planned. It had to say something that Lex had actually been sober enough to undertake the long drive home safely. 

Now he felt tired, but the restless energy he'd been trying to burn off all night still crawled under his skin. Lex knew he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. Did anyone start their day this early? Probably, around here... More than likely, Clark and his family were already up and working over at the Kent farm, doing whatever it was that farmers did at such a godforsaken hour. 

Lex sighed. That was precisely the direction he hadn't wanted his mind to turn... 

The slow burn of arousal that had been fuelling his body all night, without ever finding a focus, suddenly resolved into a deep-seated need that made Lex ache. Doing the right thing, keeping his hands off Clark and maintaining their relationship at the level of simple friendship was a bitch, he decided. 

Closing his eyes, Lex leaned his head back against the seat. The leather cushioned him and he relaxed into it. Lex really didn't want to move; he felt heavy, drugged by the need for Clark that flowed through his veins like the best addiction he could imagine. 

Not caring whether any of his staff might be up and wondering what the hell he was doing sitting outside in his car, Lex let himself go with the feelings. His hands drifted over his body, sense of touch heightened as he kept his eyes shut. Lex felt the textures of his clothes, the roughness of the sweat-damp silk shirt and the sensual softness of his tight leather pants. 

So good and, in this unguarded moment of raw desire, so easy to imagine the gliding hands didn't belong to him. Too easy. 

Normally, Lex was very strict. He didn't allow himself to succumb to the fantasies of Clark it was so simple for his mind to spin. He had the sense memories of Clark's lips on his own and more than one occasion when Clark's hands had touched him, held him... it was all too easy. Turning the remembered touches from those of a rescuer to those of a lover, it wasn't hard at all. 

Lex wished that progression were as easy to achieve outside of his head. And maybe it would be... if he were prepared to risk everything to find out. He just wasn't ready yet to deal with the probable consequences if he turned out to be wrong. 

Turning away from that disquieting thought, Lex squeezed his eyes closed even more tightly. His body was responding to his touch eagerly with the impetus of the images of Clark unfolding in his mind. Lex knew he should stop this now and go inside, take a cold shower and make believe that he could sleep for a few hours. 

His need wouldn't let him. 

The ache in Lex's cock overrode what was left of his good sense. His hand stroked harder over the stretched leather of his pants, encouraging the swell of the flesh underneath. The ache sharpened, became more intense, such a sweet feeling that Lex had to bite his lip to keep from making any sound. 

His skin crawled with the need for a more direct touch. With agonising slowness Lex trailed his fingers over his crotch, finding the zipper and sliding it down. He felt the surge of blood to his cock as he lifted up, pulled down the tight pants and the sleek, close-fitting underwear that kept the leather from chafing him. 

The cool, dawn air was like the breath of a lover as it caressed his heated skin. Lex brought his hand up to his mouth, licking the palm to slick it before he wrapped it around the hard length of his shaft. 

He gripped tightly, acknowledging the strength Clark worked so hard to conceal, but which he wouldn't be able to help using in the heat of the moment. If Lex begged for it... and he would. Tight, hot, rough... it felt like the very definition of perfect to Lex as he jerked himself off, hard, fast and more than a little desperate. 

Spreading his legs a little further apart, as much as the close confines of the car would allow, Lex sprawled in the leather seat and gave himself over to the fantasy. It said something when he found jerking off with images of Clark in his head more fulfilling than anything he'd discovered in the clubs of Metropolis. 

Lex slid his other hand down to his crotch, stroking and squeezing his balls, fanning the flames of pleasure with his sure touch. His fingers slipped back further, exploring, teasing at the soft skin, slick with sweat. 

So close... the promise of release tingled through his limbs and coiled in his belly. Lex pumped his cock harder, feeling pre-come spill over his fingers. He wanted to taste it, to imagine it was Clark licking the slickness from his hand and the head of his cock. Lex couldn't contain the low moan that escaped him at the thought of Clark's dark head buried between his thighs, breathing him in, tasting him... God! So very close. 

Lex dragged his thumb across the tip of his cock, spreading the drops of liquid that gathered there. His nail teased the slit, digging in a little deeper, the slight edge of pain setting Lex on fire. 

His back arched as his orgasm hit, lightning fast. Lex gripped his cock hard as he came, dragging the pleasure from his body along with the hot pulses of semen that spilled over his hand. 

After the long hours of pent-up, directionless arousal the release was intense, the sweetest pleasure mingled with a darker ache. Lex rode it out, panting for breath and locking Clark's name away deep inside himself, together with the fantasy images. 

As he slowly came down from the Clark inspired high, Lex could feel the sweat cooling on his skin. He was shivering in the stillness of the early dawn, aftershocks mixing with the chill of the air. 

Breathing hard, Lex finally opened his eyes. The outline of the mansion was a little clearer now, as the sky behind it lightened, but Lex was still alone in his car. Even the most fervent wishing couldn't turn his fantasy into the reality of Clark sprawled in the seat next to him, sleepy and sated. 

His come was drying on his skin, making it feel tight and sticky. Lex grimaced at the unpleasant sensation. Added to the film of sweat that had already dried all over his body under the silk and leather, Lex felt unspeakably dirty. He needed a long, hot shower, the sooner the better. 

Lex found himself staring at his hand, also sticky with come. The desire to lick it off his own skin had died with the images of Clark. After a moment he wiped the palm clean on the hem of his shirt. The emptiness of what he'd just done was starting to hit home and Lex understood precisely why he usually resisted fantasising about Clark when he jerked off. It only made the ache, the want, the need for the real thing that much stronger afterwards. It eroded his resistance dangerously. 

Slowly, Lex tucked his softened cock into his pants, easing them back up over his hips and zipping them. He wondered what Clark would think if he were to drive over to the farm now, dressed in creased, come-stained silk and tight leather, smelling of sex. But that was just another pointless fantasy, because Jonathan Kent would chase him off before he ever got near Clark looking like that. 

With a sigh Lex climbed out of the Porsche and headed up the steps to his home. He really couldn't afford to indulge such foolish whims. He had Clark's friendship and that was beyond price... much more than he deserved. Lex didn't want to do anything to jeopardise what he already had. Not when it was something this precious to him. 

Which meant no more episodes like tonight's. 

Lex would put away his dreams, bury them down deep and be content with what he had... at least, until Clark knew what he really wanted. Maybe then it would be different, but for now Lex knew he had to accept that fantasies really weren't always better than the reality. 


End file.
